Revenge for the Avenged
by fallanydeeper
Summary: Halloween special, Edward and Bella come across some ghosts from Edward's past. Rated for language and lemons.


**A/N: **This one shot was written for the Countdown to Halloween group project.

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Any song lyrics belong to their respective owners. All plots and original characters belong to me, fallanydeeper. No copyright infringment intended.

**Revenge for the Avenged**

"Bella, are you nearly ready?" Edward called through the door to his en suite bathroom. His fiancée, his _human _fiancée, had been inside his bathroom for almost half an hour now, and he was beginning to worry about her. Edward could hear her rapidly beating heart; he could smell her glorious blood, pumping swiftly through her veins, just under the surface of her skin. He adjusted the hard on in his pants as he imagined the blush on her cheeks, her magnificent flushed neck, the red tinge travelling over every delectable inch of her pale skin. "Bella, what's wrong, Love? I can hear your heart. If you don't calm down, I'm worried you'll have a heart attack," Edward continued, he heard a quiet sob come from Bella and immediately his hand was on the door handle. He pushed his way into the room and almost came undone at the sight before him. "My God!" he groaned, taking in the amazing sight of Bella in her Halloween costume.

"Edward! Get out!" Bella screamed as she grabbed a towel and tried to cover herself with it. Edward smirked his signature crooked grin at her as he stalked his way closer to her, his eyes blackened with lust. "Edward, please?" Bella begged. "I can't wear this, please, tell Alice I need another costume." Edward shook his head as he came to a stop in front of his life, his hands reached forward slowly, almost like an adult would to ensure a frightened child that they meant them no harm. He fisted the white terry cloth Bella was holding in front of herself, slowly removing the object from her body, dropping it unceremoniously onto the tiled floor. His breath hitched, his erection straining against the fly of his jeans as he eyed Bella, hungrily.

Edward growled as he moved even closer to Bella, his hands clutching at the tops of her arms as he pulled her against his marble body, his eyes travelling down her back as he took in the other side of her barely there costume. Bella was dressed as an Indian and now Edward understood the cowboy costume, waiting for him in his closet. He took Bella's hand and dragged her back into his bedroom. He stood her in the middle of the floor, and begged her in a quiet moan, to stay still. He wandered slowly around her, his eyes soaking up her beauty from all angles. Her top was beige in colour and shaped almost like a bikini, it was haltered, tying round her neck, the string running directly over her jugular and Edward could see the artery in her neck throbbing as the blood burst through it due to Bella's heightened sense of embarrassment and discomfort. However, it wasn't the top which had Edward's body reacting so positively to her, no; it was her skirt, if the scrap of material could be considered a skirt. It was simply two pieces of material, tied together at her hips; the bottom of the hem was tasselled, the material not even reaching to mid thigh. If Bella were to lean over, even by an inch, then her ass would be bared for him. As it was, the curve of her ass, where it met the tops of her thighs, was clearly visible.

"Bella," Edward moaned as he moved to stand before her once more. "Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you look right now?" Bella's face flushed bright red once more, her eyes downcast as she shrugged her shoulders. Edward placed his cold fingers underneath her chin and Bella shivered as his cool digits came into contact with her heated flesh. He slowly raised her head, encouraging her to look him in the eyes. Bella's head moved up but her eyes remained fixed on the blue carpet until the last possible moment. She gasped as soon as she gazed into Edward's eyes. His eyes which were usually a stunning warm honey were now black with lust and need, his lids hooded. Immediately, Bella felt her want for Edward, she rubbed her thighs together, feeling the wet heat there as she sought out the much needed friction. Edward was looking at her with such raw, animalistic passion, that she began to think she would never need to be touched by him again to find the pleasures of orgasm. Simply looking into his expressive eyes, while he was in this current state, was enough for her to fall over the edge. She bit down on her lower lip, trying with difficulty to stifle the moan she was so desperate to release.

"I need you." Edward breathed, pulling Bella into his arms, his mouth descending on hers. Edward was always extremely careful when being intimate with Bella. She was his fragile human girl and if he lost control for just a second, he could crush her bones to dust, or even worse, drain the life from her very veins. His tongue stroked along her lower lip and Bella immediately opened for him, welcoming him inside of her mouth. It had become an unspoken rule that Bella's tongue must never enter his mouth. Edward was paranoid that his razor sharp teeth would cut her and any amount of her blood in his mouth, the blood which sang to him, would have him feasting from her in a heartbeat.

His tongue massaged hers, his hands gliding up her body to cup her cheeks. Bella moaned into Edward's mouth as he gently tipped her head back, deepening their kiss, his hips pressing into hers as he pushed himself closer, allowing her to feel his growing need for her. Bella pulled away, breathing heavily as she panted for air. Edward smiled down at her, resting his forehead upon hers, his eyes shimmering with love for her. Bella smiled coyly up at him, bringing her hands up to rest on his. She twined their fingers together, pulling his hands away from her face and leading him toward his bed. She pushed him backward, his knees hit the bed and he flopped down onto his back. Bella laughed heartily knowing that if Edward had not wanted to lie down, then she would not have been able to force him to. He smiled up at her as he moved into the middle of the bed and Bella grinned at him seductively as she placed her knees on the edge of the bed, crawling toward him until her thighs straddled his waist.

Edward moaned at the sight of her above him, her ample cleavage bouncing lightly as she moved and the heat between her legs evident against his own arousal. His hands reached for her, his fingers skimming lightly over the flesh of her arms, he smiled as he felt the goose bumps erupt on her skin and watched as the shiver ran through her body, so strong it resembled a convulsion. Bella cupped his cheek for a moment with her right hand, her thumb gently stroking his cheekbone as she smiled down at him with love and adoration in her eyes. _'I love you'_ Edward mouthed and she nodded back at him before reaching behind her neck and unfastening the string which held her top together. Edward held his breath as time seemed to slow down, the fabric gradually falling from her chest. His eyes widened with desire as Bella's breasts came into view, the flush crossing her chest, reminding him of strawberries and cream. His eyes zeroed in on her darkened areola, her nipples hardening just from his stare.

"Oh Bella," Edward moaned, his hands moving like lightening to caress her heavenly mounds. He rubbed and squeezed her gently, all the while ignoring her tempting peaks. Bella moaned, her head falling backward, effectively pushing her breasts further into his touch. She was desperate for him to touch her, desperate to feel her nipples between his icy fingers, desperate for him to twirl and pinch at her flesh, causing it to pucker and harden just for him. She let out a low keening sound and Edward laughed at her, his hands stroking the tops of her breasts, up her neck and around so that he could pull her body down to his. He peppered kisses along her neck, while Bella's hands played at the hem of his shirt, her warm palms stroking at the hard muscles of his abdomen. Edward's mouth moved to hers and he kissed her soundly, leaving her breathless once more. He sat up quickly; taking Bella with him and making her head spin from the sudden movement. She giggled softly as he ripped his shirt from his body, shifting her to the side of him as he rapidly removed his jeans and boxers. Bella moaned at the sight as his erection sprung free. Her eyesight locked on his swollen member as she subconsciously licked at her lips. Edward chuckled at her and she blinked, bringing herself out of her lust induced stupor, raising her eyes to Edward's. "See something you like?" He smiled down at her, rolling her onto her back and hovering naked above her. His bare cold chest pressing to her exposed warm one, her nipples hardened immediately after contact with his frigid skin.

"Edward!" Bella moaned as his hands skimmed at her uncovered thighs, moving slowly and tortuously closer to where she desired him the most. Edward chuckled once more, capturing her lips with his own as he groaned into her mouth. His fingers moved higher, skimming the scrap of material at the apex of her thighs. He rubbed his fingers with dexterity over her womanhood, slowly building her up, yet never lingering where she needed him most for long. He removed his hand, placing both of his on the outside of her skirt as he pushed the fabric higher up her thighs until it rested around her waist. He moaned at the sight of her in a skimpy thong, before moving his body down hers as he placed chaste kisses on the flesh of her stomach, gradually moving his mouth down her body until he reached the elastic of her thong. His teeth clutched at the item and he looked up at Bella through his unnaturally long lashes, he smirked at her, her eyes hooded as she watched him, so close to her honeyed centre. Edward growled and pulled away his sharp teeth biting through the thin cloth, shredding it to pieces as he ripped it from her body. Bella moaned and arched her back as the cool air brushed over her dripping sex, bringing her heat closer to Edward's mouth. He placed his hands firmly on her pelvis, pushing her into the soft mattress and holding her still as he lowered his face to his own personal heaven. His nose skimmed through her darkened curls and he inhaled deeply, feeling his cock twitch with anticipation beneath him.

"You smell divine, Love," Edward lamented as he brought one hand down to her sex, running a cool finger along her slit. "I have to taste you," he said and Bella mewled at his words, desperate for him to do something, anything to her body. She needed him to make her sing and she didn't care how he did it.

"Please, Edward," Bella begged just seconds before he brought his mouth to her swollen bundle of nerves. He placed a gentle kiss on her clit which caused Bella to shudder at the simple touch. His tongue snaked out as he traced a circle around her most needy area, his finger making a similar pattern around her leaking entrance. Bella tried to shift her hips, to encourage him to touch her. Edward chuckled against her, knowing that his grip on her lower body would not allow her to move. He hated to keep her waiting for him, as much as he enjoyed building the anticipation. Edward hated for his lover to feel so frustrated, even if she were soon to be anything but. He slipped an icy finger inside of her heat, groaning at the sensation which rippled through his skin. Bella moaned loudly, the feel of Edward inside of her was the best feeling she could ever have imagined. Edward continued to work his finger between her legs, slipping in a second and then a third while his tongue circled and flicked at her needy nub. Bella's cries became louder as Edward brought her closer to that precipice. "So close." Bella whimpered, her inner muscles beginning to clamp down on Edward's fingers as he curled them inside of her, hitting the exact spot that he knew she loved. He pressed his mouth firmly around her clit and sucked hard, pushing Bella over the edge and into her orgasmic oblivion. She shuddered and cried out, the sound of her coming undone, music to his ears.

Edward continued to massage her inner walls, gently licking at her sensitive clit as she came down from her high. Her body was covered in a thin film of sweat, and the blood pumping through her veins exposed her femoral artery causing Edward's watering mouth. He pressed his nose into the apex of her thighs, letting the sweetness of her come fill his senses, pushing his bloodlust to the back of his mind. The only thing more tempting to him than Bella's blood, were her orgasms. Once his body was back under his control, he crawled up Bella's sticky frame, hovering above her. She smiled dopily up at him, her hands cupping his cheeks as she guided his face down to hers. She ran her tongue over his damp lips and Edward shuddered, the eroticism of her actions causing him to nearly come right there. He moaned deeply as he took her mouth, slipping his tongue inside her welcoming cavern. Edward wrapped his arms around his love and flipped them over so that she once more straddled his thighs, mirroring their earlier position.

Bella smiled down at him as she ran her hands along his stony chest, her touch sent shivers throughout his body. She bit her lip as she reached his swollen member, taking him in her hand. She began to stroke him gently yet firmly. Edward's eyes rolled into the back of his head before they closed, and his head pressed into the pillows as the pleasure of her touch rocketed through him. Bella's thumb skimmed the head of Edward's penis, he hissed at the sensation and Bella giggled, spreading his leaking venom along his shaft, lubricating him. She pumped him several more times before raising herself up and lining his hard length with her entrance. "Look at me, Edward." Bella whispered. Edward's eyes opened, looking between them, he groaned at the sight of himself, poised and ready to enter her before his eyes moved up her body. He licked his lips as his gaze travelled over her breasts before his eyes locked with Bella's. As soon as she had her lovers attention, Bella gently lowered herself upon him. She took him inside her body, slow and steady, customising herself with his impressive size. Edward always told her that he liked her on top, so that she could control their movements and he would not thrust too hard inside her and cause her any damage but Bella knew her fiancé's devious mind. She knew that in reality, he just liked to watch her breasts bounce as she rode him.

Bella finally sank down on him completely, groaning at the feeling of him filling her so fully. If she believed before that his fingers inside of her, were the best feeling ever, then she was seriously mistaken. Edward hissed as he felt Bella sink onto him. He felt the warmth of her wrap around him and had to use everything within him not to thrust uncontrollably within her. He placed his hands on her thighs, stroking her skin softly all the while remaining eye contact with her. Bella smiled down upon her lover before she began to shift her weight, raising herself up slowly before coming down once more. Edward smiled up at her as he allowed her to set the pace. His hands massaged her stomach, gradually rising up her heated flesh until he held her breasts in his palms. He squeezed and pinched at her hardened peaks, rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Bella cried out, her head falling backward as she began to move faster on Edward, taking him deeper within her.

Edward sat up, wrapping his arms around Bella's waist, his lips gently caressing hers as he raised his hips, meeting each of her downward thrusts with one of his own, careful to keep to her tempo and strength. Bella's breathing picked up, her heart skipping beats as Edward's body worked her into a frenzy. Unrecognisable sounds began to escape Bella's mouth as she panted and moaned, her clit rubbing against Edward's hard body. Edward kissed her furiously before breaking away to allow her to breath. He wrapped one hand around her back, bending her backwards slightly to allow him to hit deeper inside her. His free hand gently caressed her stomach before pressing into her more firmly. Edward groaned, loudly, his head falling forward to rest on Bella's breasts as he ground his words out through his teeth. "I can feel… myself… inside you." Bella gasped, one of her hands leaving Edward's neck as she placed her hand over his. Edward moved his on top of hers, pressing her palm into her own stomach with just the right amount of strength.

The feeling of Edward sliding himself inside her tight body sent Bella spiralling out of control. Her head fell back as her lips parted in a silent scream. Edward rocking his hips against her with a small amount of force, dragging her orgasm from her as his own approached. He panted for unneeded oxygen as he reached his climax, thrusting wildly against Bella's limp body as he spilled his icy seed inside of her, Bella's muscles still clamping spasmodically around him. Edward sighed as the last waves of pleasure rocked over him before he lay back on the bed, pulling Bella down on top of him. He pressed soft kisses to the top of her head, allowing her to close her eyes and rest a while before Alice demanded they get cleaned up and make their way downstairs for the Halloween festivities.

.::B&E::.

"She commandeered the room in the basement of her dorm as soon as she realized she would have to pull an all-nighter in order to prepare for tomorrow's final exam. Her roommate, Jenna, liked to get to bed early, so she packed up everything she thought she would need and went downstairs to study . . . and study . . . and study some more," Emmett began in a dark and mysterious voice. Bella snuggled closer into Edward's embrace and he chuckled softly in her ear, kissing the side of her head. "It was two o'clock, when she realized that she'd left one of the textbooks upstairs on her bed. With a dramatic sigh, she rose, and climbed the stairs slowly to her third-floor dorm room.  
The lights were dim in the long hallway, and the old boards creaked under her weary tread. She reached her room and turned the handle as softly as she could, pushing the door open just enough to slip inside, so that the hall lights wouldn't wake her roommate.

"The room was filled with a strange, metallic smell. She frowned a bit, her arms breaking out into chills. There was a strange feeling of malice in the room, as if a malevolent gaze were fixed upon her. It was a mind trick; the all-nighter was catching up with her. She could hear Jenna breathing on the far side of the room, a heavy sound, almost as if she had been running. Jenna must have picked up a cold during the last tense week before finals." Bella shivered against Edward, the haunting look of the Cullen mansion, adding to the fear of the ghost story she was currently being submitted to. Alice had gone all out this year, finally having someone new to celebrate the holiday with. The room was dark, the flickering of a handful of candles casting a dim and gloomy light around the living room. Each of the Cullen's had dressed up for the holiday, every couple wearing matching outfits. Bella and Edward were a cowboy and Indian, Edward's chaps looking very sexy on him. When he had changed into his costume after they had showered quickly together, Bella had fought furiously with herself to maintain her control and not rip the leather from his body and mount him once more. Bella refocused her attention as Emmett continued with his harrowing tale.

"She crept along the wall until she reached her bed, groping among the covers for the stray history textbook. In the silence, she could hear a steady drip-drip-drip sound. She sighed silently. Maintenance would have to come to fix the sink in the bathroom…again. Her fingers closed on the textbook. She picked it up softly and withdrew from the room as silently as she could. Relieved to be out of the room, she hurried back downstairs, collapsed into an overstuffed chair and studied until six o'clock. She finally decided that enough was enough. If she slipped upstairs now, she could get a couple hours' sleep before her nine o'clock exam.

"The first of the sun's rays were beaming through the windows as she slowly slid the door open, hoping not to awaken Jenna. Her nose was met by an earthy, metallic smell a second before her eyes registered the scene in her dorm room. Jenna was spread-eagled on top of her bed against the far wall, her throat cut from ear to ear and her nightdress stained with blood. Two drops of blood fell from the saturated blanket with a drip-drip noise that sounded like a leaky faucet. Scream after scream poured from her mouth, but she couldn't stop herself any more than she could cease wringing her hands. All along the hallway, doors slammed and footsteps came running down the passage. Within moments other students had gathered in her doorway, and one of her friends gripped her arm with a shaking hand and pointed a trembling finger toward the wall. Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. Then she fainted into her friend's arms." Bella buried her head into Edward's chest, an odd sense of knowing washing over her, as though the words Emmett were about to speak had already been told to her before, like this simple ghost story may actually be a truth that she had learned years before.

Emmett lowered his voice to barely a whisper as Bella peeked up at him, her widened eyes locked on his. "On the wall above her bed, written in her roommate's blood, were the words: "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?" The seven vampires sitting with Bella laughed aloud at the ridiculous story and Bella forced herself to laugh along with them, not wanting to seem weak to these mythological creatures. She was feeling incredibly grateful that she would be sharing Edward's bed tonight. She was sure that she would have nightmares but being held in Edward's arms as she slept would bring her some amount of comfort.

"That was appalling, Emmet." Rosalie laughed, her hand connecting with the back of his head. Emmet let out a soft 'ow' before grabbing his wife and pulling her onto his lap, attacking her mouth with his own.

"Yeah, Em," Jasper continued. "My Alice is scarier than that when there's a shoe sale at Macy's." Jasper laughed as Alice pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Jasper leaned over her, kissing her pout away until eventually she was laughing with everyone else.

Bella giggled at her new family's silliness, deciding to get in on the action, ribbing Emmett softly. "Honestly," she began, trying to sound stronger and braver than she actually felt right now. "I had thought that being engaged to a vampire and spending the scariest holiday of the year with six other vampires would be a little more frightening than this." Edward raised his eyebrow at her and she shrugged in return, the scary story slipping to the back of her mind as the fun and laughter began. Edward had been concerned that Bella was too frightened during the telling of the story. His arms had wound tightly around her, bringing her closer to his body, showing her that he would protect her from the demons which were sure to haunt her dreams. He had listened intently to her heartbeat and was assured now, that she was indeed fine, her heartbeat had returned to a normal rhythm and her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Don't you have anything scarier we could do?" she asked Edward.

Edward's eyes immediately met with Alice's as he considered Bella's question, scenario's flashed through Alice's mind and Edward smiled. Many options had crossed his thoughts in less than a second. Some of his choices however had terrified Bella so badly that Edward had needed to carry her home for Carlisle to sedate. The last possibility however had positive results. A simple walk through the local graveyard, hand in hand as Edward told Bella more stories only the ones he would tell would not contain an ounce of fiction. All of them would be real stories from his world. Although they would scare Bella, as soon as he had her home in bed, she would settle beside him, he would kiss her soundly and she would drift off to sleep. She would only wake from a night terror once, where Edward would hold her close and rock her body in his arms until she drifted off once more, waking the following morning to light streaming through the windows, the fears of the night before, fading into the darkness.

Edward nodded and took hold of Bella's hand, helping her to stand. They bid farewell to their family as they exited the house. Edward placed the coat, he had grabbed on the way out, over Bella's shoulders. He knew that without it, Bella would spend the next few days ill, in bed. Bella smiled up at Edward, glad to be alone with him for a while. When they had emerged from upstairs early in the evening, they had had to endure the embarrassment of Emmett, relieving their sexual escapades, his voice mimicking Bella as he shouted out expletives. "Where are we going?" Bella asked as they walked through the darkened streets of Forks, the trick or treaters all safely home in their beds.

"You'll see." Edward smirked. They continued their journey in silence, Bella stealing the odd sideways glance at Edward as she wondered how she had ever got so lucky and Edward contemplating which stories he should tell Bella. He didn't want to tell her of some of the more wicked things his kind had done but he felt that she should know, especially since she was so set on becoming a vampire, just exactly what they were capable of. Edward stopped at the gates to Forks Cemetery and Bella's head snapped up, her eyes widening with a look of fear as she swallowed compulsively.

"We-we're not g-going in there, are we?" she whispered, her voice pitched a little higher than normal. Edward chuckled and took her hand once more, pushing the gate open with an eerie creak. Bella's breath hitched as she took a step inside the dark space. It seemed that the street lights surrounding the graveyard didn't penetrate its boundaries, leaving the site for the dead, shrouded in darkness. It truly was a formidable place and Bella shuddered as they walked deeper into the unknown. Edward's incredible eyesight helped him to see between the headstones, keeping Bella tucked into his side so as she would not trip and hurt herself.

"You wanted scary, my Love." Edward raised his arms, indicating around him. "I couldn't think of anything scarier." Bella shuddered and wrapped her arms around Edward once more. "Do you still want to become a vampire?" Edward asked, his arms holding Bella close to him. She nodded against his chest and he sighed with resignation. "There are things you need to know, Bella. Being a vampire is not as easy as we may make it seem." Bella raised her head, the expression on her face clearly asking for Edward to explain. "In your first years, you will suffer with incredible bloodlust, which will be extremely hard for you to control, although of course you will have seven of us to help you."

Bella nodded and smiled, reaching up on her toes to press her lips gently to Edward's. "Even I struggled, my Love," he breathed deeply before continuing. "I fought against Carlisle's morals. I was a vampire and I believed that I should feed as one but I did not wish to lose my humanity, so I preyed on the evil, the diseased. I used my gift to rid the world of men and women who planned to do despicable things…" Bella cut Edward off with her lips once more, her moaned into her soft flesh before she pulled away with a smile.

"I understand, Edward, but it doesn't change anything." Bella smiled, taking his hand as they began to walk again. "You are who you are and I love every part of you. I don't care what you did in your past. It's what you do with your future that matters. I love you," she reiterated, her eyes scanning the immediate area before them. She blinked several times as a figure moved before them. Edward's eyes however were not focused ahead, no his eyes were trained on his future bride. His long dead heart filling with even more love for her. He wondered why her heart beat was picking up, why the blood was pumping faster through her veins. "Ed-Edward," Bella stuttered. "Do ghosts exist?" Bella asked. At one time in her life, the notion of ghosts would have been laughable to her but now that she knew of the existence of vampires and werewolves, she wasn't sure what _was_ impossible anymore.

Edward smiled down at her, still oblivious to the pearlescent figure coming at them at a steady pace. "Yes, Love, ghosts do exist and they are the only other creature besides another vampire or a werewolf that can actually destroy us. No one's quite sure how but it has been witnessed… Bella? Love? What's wrong?" Edward asked, panic evident in his tone as he watched the color drain from her face. Her right arm extending before her as she pointed into the distance, her mouth opening and closing as she struggled to find the words. Edward's eyes shifted in the direction she was indicating, almost in slow motion, his breath stopped and had his heart still been beating that would have stopped too. The sight before him had the venom in his veins run cold as a figure he thought he would never see again descended upon them.

_Brian_

"Run, Bella!" Edward screamed as he pushed Bella away from him. Ghosts were not kind creatures no matter how they were depicted on screen. The only reason for their souls to stay on earth after they died was to settle unfinished business in the most sinisterly way. Bella needed no further prompting. She ran as fast as she could, stumbling in the darkness. She had never seen Edward so panicked and she was now truly afraid. She turned her head, looking back at where she had been to see the ghostly figure approach Edward, who was crouched low on the ground, his animalistic growls, so similar to those in the bedroom, echoing throughout the empty graveyard. Bella tripped over a headstone as her attention was diverted, falling with a muffled cry. Before her brain had time to understand what was happening, she was on Edward's back, flying through the dark cemetery, tears streaking down her pallid cheeks as the fear gripped her heart.

Edward spotted a house close by, a light on in the upper window. He flew into the house, bounding up the stairs with the love of his life on his back. He had to get her to safety but there was no time to head back to the Cullen mansion. He set Bella on her feet and pulled her into his arms, his hands cupping her cheeks as his eyes bored into hers. Her breathing calmed as she stared at him, knowing that they were safe was enough to calm her. "Are you alright?" Edward asked, hunching his back as he bent lower and pressed his lips softly against hers. Bella nodded her head dumbly, the events of the evening only now catching up with her. "I'm so sorry, Bella." Edward whispered against her lips. Bella shivered in his arms, holding onto him tightly as she closed her eyes, burying her head in his neck and inhaling his welcoming scent. Bella felt her heart rate slow as she began to feel safe, tucked in Edward's arms once more.

There was a deep rumble in the room and Bella cried out, her eyes snapping open as she looked around the room. Pictures were flying off of the walls and crashing onto the ground. The lights began to flicker on and off as a deadly chill spread throughout the room. "Edward!" Bella whimpered her heart rate accelerating once more as she began to fear for their lives. Edward had said that ghosts could kill a vampire and so she was scared for her mate, her lover, her life. Not only was Edward in danger but she was too. Bella knew that he would do all that he could to keep her safe, even if that meant giving himself up for her. Bella fisted her hands tighter on Edward's shirt, almost as if she were trying to keep him with her, to keep him grounded, knowing that he would leave her. "Please, Edward!" Bella begged, her hands cupping his cheeks as she tried to tell him with her touch that she loved and needed him. Movement over Edward's shoulder caught her attention and she screamed as five pearly white ghosts appeared.

Edward spun around quickly, placing Bella firmly behind his back as he tried to protect her. In his mind he vowed to do all that he could to get Bella out of here safely. Bella could go on to have a normal life, she could move on, marry, have a family. If however, Edward survived and she did not, then he would have nothing. His life would hold no meaning, no purpose without Bella. He just needed to hold out until help could arrive, Alice must have seen their situation by now and soon the entire Cullen family would be here to help them, to save them.

"Hello Edward."

"Brian." Edward said, nodding his head to the ghost at the forefront of the party. He tried to remain as polite as possible following through on his plan to waste time. By talking and remaining cordial, he had a better chance at giving the Cullen's time to get to them.

"You know them?" Bella gasped behind him.

"Oh yes," Brian said, moving toward the couple as the other ghosts began to circle them. "Edward knows us very well, don't you? Why don't you tell your girlfriend how we are acquainted, Edward?" Brian said, cackling as he threw his head back, clearly enjoying the situation they had found themselves in. Edward shook his head, refusing to do as Brian had requested. "No, Edward? Well that's a shame. I'll just have to tell her myself…"

"These are some of the men I killed Bella," Edward interrupted, the shame flooding every fiber of his being. "These are the men whose lives I stole." Bella gasped, the reality of the situation not quite sinking in. She almost believed that she were still in bed with Edward, before Emmet had begun his story telling. She prayed that she was dreaming.

"And we've come for our revenge," Brian growled. "Why should you get to live your pretty little life, with your mousy little girlfriend when you didn't allow us _our_ lives? Who made you God? Huh? Who said that you could decide who lived or died?"

"You were going to kill your wife!" Edward shouted, taking a step toward the ghosts. Bella let out a little squeak, her hands grabbing onto the back of Edward's shirt. Edward came back to his senses, realizing that if he moved forward anymore, then he would leave Bella open to attack.

"She was cheating on me. She deserved everything I planned to do to her." Brian shouted back, his expression turning furious, causing Bella to shrink back in fear.

The room was suddenly immersed in darkness as the lights cut out and Bella gripped onto Edward's shirt even harder. The sound of a door crashing open came to Bella's ears and she whimpered in fear until she heard the tinkling of Alice's voice.

"Not Edward!" Alice cried out as she barreled into the room. Bella let out a blood curdling scream as Edward was ripped from her grasp. She could not see but she knew what had happened when a sickening thud met her ears and a pain seared across her chest, feeling as though her heart had literally been ripped from her body and in a way… it had.

**Author Hints:**

**-I'm writing a story about dancers. **

**-I hate Bella.**

**-If I could change parts of Twilight, there would be an official 'Team Tyler's Van'".**

**-I do most of my writing on a train.**

**-I tweet my twin hot pictures of RPatzz.**

**-My brain's name is 'twin'**

**-I randomly tweet 'SWEATER SONG' often.**

**-I can tweet almost one thousand tweets a week.**


End file.
